Rupture
by Wei Wuxian
Summary: Rhadamanthe rentre du tribal et le silence l'accueil dans l'appartement. C'est la fin. Et il le sait.


Sea, puisque tu voulais cet OS, que tu ne vas même pas lire en plus, le voilà ! Et pour les autres aussi tien ! Mais la prochaine fois, évitez les tentatives de meutres par la voix, merci, j'ai encore mal à la gorge.

* * *

Rhadamanthe soupire en rentrant chez lui. Il a enfin pu boucler le dossier qui lui a prit tant de ses nuits. Mais il n'en est pourtant pas heureux.

Il sait qu'il n'aura plus d'excuse pour rentrer au milieu de la nuit, voir ne pas rentrer du tout. Il se retient de soupirer. Il le fait beaucoup trop ses temps ci. Mais c'est plus fort que lui. La lassitude s'est créée un chemin vers lui. Un chemin qu'elle ne cesse d'emprunter.

Si bien qu'il ne réagit pas en remarquant que malgré l'heure tardive, l'appartement est vide, toute lumière éteinte. Comme d'habitude en fait. Oui, parce que ça a finit par devenir une habitude.

De toute façon c'est mieux comme ça. Il préfère le silence aux disputes incessantes. Au moins, ça lui évite des maux de tête le lendemain. C'est mieux aussi car il n'y a pas à se préoccuper des coups qui finiront par tomber des deux côtés. Pas besoin de sortir en pleine nuit avec son manteau sur le dos et quelques euros en poche pour trouver un autre endroit où dormir.

Le silence et l'absence avaient ces avantages. Mais aussi un sérieux inconvénient. Maintenant, c'est comme si Kanon et lui n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Il reste des affaires dans l'armoire ou dans la salle de bain, mais c'est à peu près tout. Ils ne se voient quasiment plus. C'est à peine s'ils se croisent le matin, et là encore, c'est de plus en plus rare.

Ils ne prennent plus le temps de se parler. Ils essayent d'écourter les moments où ils sont ensemble car ils savent parfaitement que le situation risque d'exploser.

Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux. Toujours brutal, violent et passionné. Mais maintenant que l'amour semble s'être éteint, il devient claire qu'il n'y a plus de passion. Pourtant, ils restaient tous les deux des leaders qui refusaient de recevoir le moindre ordre. Et si, quand tout allait bien, cela donnait lieu à des soirées mémorables, maintenant, il ne restait que des bleues de ces soirées.

Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'ils ont commencés à mettre de la distance. D'abord en rentrant plus tard de temps en temps, jusqu'à se débrouiller pour être entièrement décalé l'un avec l'autre. Ça ne leur a prit que trois mois.

Trois petits mois pour ne plus ressentir le besoin de l'autre. Seulement trois petits mois pour être plus heureux de rentrer dans un appartement vide qu'habité. Et Rhadamanthe sait pertinemment que ce n'était que le début. Connaissant Kanon, ce n'est qu'une question de jours ou de semaines avant qu'il n'embarque toutes ses affaires.

Rhadamanthe prie pour ne pas être là quand ça arrivera. Il sait que si ça doit arriver, ce sera sûrement leur pire dispute, en plus d'être la dernière. Car il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils ne se hurlent pas dessus. Comme il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils se limitent aux mots. Ils ne s'étaient jamais limiter aux mots. Et ce n'était maintenant qu'ils commenceraient.

Enfin, le juge se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon. Il est épuisé. Mais il ne peux pas aller dormir. Il veut voir Kanon. Il sait qu'au point où ils en sont, ce ne sera pas bénéfique mais il le veux quand même. Il ne peut juste pas faire autrement. Une part de lui continue d'aimer cet homme mesquin, joueur, provocateur, sournois et beaucoup d'autres encore.

Mais il sait que c'est fini entre eux. C'est pourquoi il attendra qu'il rentre. C'est pourquoi il attendra, quitte à se faire engueuler, frapper. Il attendra. La situation ne peut plus durer. Ça doit s'arrêter.

Il ne sait même plus exactement comment tout a commencé entre eux. S'il se souvient bien, c'était des amis en commun qui les avaient présenté et ils avaient continué de se voir. Ce n'était rien de sérieux, juste du sexe de temps en temps et sans prise de tête. Pourtant, ça avait fini par devenir sérieux. Et qu'est ce que ça avait était bon. Vraiment bon.

Pendant quatre ans, tout avait été si bon. Certainement pas parfait, mais bien bon. Ils s'étaient toujours disputés, mais avant, les disputes finissaient au lit. Maintenant, elles finissaient avec l'un des deux dehors. Autrefois... Un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il parle d'eux comme ça maintenant. Autrefois.. Cette histoire est vraiment finie.

Puis, une porte claque. Rhadamanthe redresse la tête. Devant lui se tient Kanon, les vêtements seulement à moitié mit, plusieurs suçons largement visibles sur sa clavicule découverte. Ce n'est pas une surprise, Rhadamanthe sait depuis longtemps que Kanon voit quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre, ou plusieurs autres. Au vue de l'état de leur relation, il ne voit sûrement pas quelqu'un régulièrement.

Ils se regardent, mais ne se disent rien. Il n'y pas grand chose à dire aussi. Mais Rhadamanthe veut dire quelque chose. Il veut mettre le point final à leur relation. Pourtant, il ne parle pas. Il veut encore savourer ces moments. Il veut encore savourer la présence silencieuse de Kanon chez lui. Il veut savourer une dernière fois que Kanon est encore sien.

Il se lève, enfin, et avance vers la chambre. Kanon est là, il enfourne tous les vêtements qu'il a laissé ici dans un sac de sport. Il ne prend même pas la peine de regarder vers son ex. Car pour lui, c'est ce qu'il est. Entre eux, c'est finit, depuis des mois. De son point de vue en tout cas.

Quand Kanon termine d'impacter ses affaires, Rhadamanthe n'a toujours pas bougé. Ils sont face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis Kanon s'avance, passe devant son ex sans s'arrêter et se dirige vers la porte. Il a les poings serrés mais il ne semble pas vouloir se battre. Pas encore en tout cas. Mais quand la main de Rhadamanthe s'accroche son bras, tout éclate.

Sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient le temps de parler, l'autre a déjà frapper. Et une fois le premier coup parti, plus rien ne peux les arrêter. Alors ils frappent, encore et encore. Ils frapperont jusqu'à ne plus sentir leurs poings. Et c'est ce qu'ils font.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont épuisés, blessés, à moitié inconscient et allongés par terre. Ils ne bougent plus. Ils ne se parlent toujours pas. Ils ne se parleront plus.

Kanon se lève, longuement, péniblement. Ses muscles lui crient de ne pas faire ça mais il ne les écoute pas. Il veut partir. Il doit partir. C'est finit entre eux depuis longtemps déjà.

Quand la porte de l'appartement claque une dernière fois, aucun autre bruit ne se fait entendre.

Rhadamanthe reste au sol. Il n'est pas capable de bouger, en fait, il n'en a même pas envie. Le parquet n'est pas si inconfortable. Il a passé suffisamment de nuits dessus pour le savoir, et il n'en ai plus à une prêt. Il laisse ses yeux se fermer. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qu'il veut faire en cet instant.

Il veut dormir en ayant l'image de Kanon encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Bientôt ce ne sera plus le cas. Il veux en profiter encore un peu. Juste encore un peu.

Ses yeux se ferment et derrière ses paupières clauses, il voit Kanon, comme il était au début. Comme avant. Comme quand ils passaient leur journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme lorsqu'ils s'aimaient.


End file.
